


Give Me A Chance

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, switch chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: Park Chanyeol didn't have the best reputation. Baekhyun has been warned but he still didn't do anything when the tall male took him home with him after a party. After this night, Chanyeol couldn't seem to get enough from him because, who knows, maybe he is the one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work I'm posting. I'm not so sure about the tags but yeah I tagged this as switch chanbaek because there will be a scene near the end where Chanyeol bottoms while the beginning will mainly consist out of bottom Baekhyun. If you don't like it, please don't read it. If you do want to read it, I hope you'll enjoy it!

"Baekhyun sweetie?" His mom brought attention to herself as she was standing in the doorway to his room.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked, looking up and momentarily stopping to pack his bag.

"I wanted to talk to you about ...something."

He wondered what she meant, it didn't necessarily sounded like something good but it sure seemed to be important to her. "Sure, go on."

"I heard that you've been, well how do I say it… Apparently you've been hanging around with someone called Park Chanyeol." She made a short pause to see her son's reaction. Baekhyun just sighed like he knew what was about to come, which was all the confirmation she needed to see that it was true. 

"I mean it's not like I have a say in who you like to meet and who not and I really shouldn't because you're old enough to decide that on your own but I- I heard a lot of things about him. And I just wanted to talk to you about that you know?"

Baekhyun just chuckled while shaking his head disbelievingly. "Okay. And what did you hear? From whom? And what exactly did you plan on talking to me about?"

"Baekhyun you know my friends. Most of them are the parents of your classmates and I usually don't really mind about what they say concerning their kids at school." 

It was true, even if some people questioned the way she let her son grow up. There were not many rules as he grew up and he could do nearly everything he wanted to do, living his years as a teenager mostly carefree. Nonetheless, he still turned out great. She was and always will be proud of him.

It was also true that she wasn't that much interested in what he was doing at school. He usually was responsible enough to know what he should and shouldn't do.

"But what I've been hearing about that guy is making me worry about you." The way she fumbled with her hands implied that she was nervous to say the next thing that was about to leave her lips. "In which kind of relationship are you exactly?"

Baekhyun sighed. He knew what she was trying to imply. "We're ..friends"

"Friends? Just friends?"

"...yeah."

"Baekhyun that pause was too long." She took a deep breath. "Is he your boyfriend?"

The younger looked at her with wide eyes as if she just said something crazy. "No! No he's not, mom. Definitely not."

His mother linked her arms and leaned herself against the frame of the door then. "Okay. So what is that between the two of you?"

"It's nothing, really. I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about, is it? Just get to the point please." 

She sighed but didn't proceed to ask further. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of her boy now anyway. "I just- I want to make sure you- no. I heard that a lot of your classmates were left ending with their heart broken-"

"That's their own fucking fault." Baekhyun mumbled under his breath after he clicked his tongue.

"What do you mean?" His mother was curious now that the younger acted so defensive of him.

"He didn't actually date any of them, in fact, he doesn't date at all. They are just fucking once and everyone suddenly gets attached to him even though he told them every time that he isn't in for more than sex." He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was a lot to take in. They do speak very openly about everything but it was still shocking for her to see what an effect the guy apparently had on her son. "Did he ever tell you the same?"

"No, he hasn't." They fucked a few times already but Chanyeol never told him anything like that. He actually wondered why. 

"Okay I believe you. But to get back to where I was, judging from the people I know I don't really want to know with how many else he did something… so please, if and I'm only saying if you want to fool around, which I get, you're young after all, please protect yourself. Because he could have a lot of diseases and I'm- I'm just worried, sweetie."

"Okay you know what?" He went a step closer towards her, obviously pissed. "If you're so concerned, you can just ask him about which 'diseases' he has. By now, he should be standing outside in front of our door anyway." 

His mother just looked at him questionable. As if she wanted to know if he was joking but judging from his expression, he was not, so she made her way downstairs without saying another word.

*

When Chanyeol heard the door being opened, he thought Baekhyun was ready. 

"Finally finished, Baek? What took you so-" He stopped his sentence when he saw the woman coming outside but his posture didn't change. 

He was still leaning against the porch, dressed in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. His hair was styled up and he had a cigarette in his mouth, right between his signature grin. You could take a picture right now and that's what would come out when you're searching for 'fuckboy' on google.

"Oh, you're not Baekhyun… but you kind of look like him?" 

"Uhm yes, I'm his mother."

"Oh his mother, wow." He looked impressed by something and Mrs. Byun honestly didn't want to know because of what it was exactly.

There was a little silence between them afterwards, Mrs. Byun at a loss of words while Chanyeol didn't seem to mind the silence as he just continued to smoke his cigarette until the door opened once again. 

Chanyeol was taking in the view of the pretty boy in front of him. He was dressed in very tight jeans and a black and slightly oversized graphic shirt where the front was tucked into his jeans. His black hair was a little messy and the end and bottom of his eyes were lined darkly.

"Oh hey Chanyeol. You're really here already." Baekhyun said as he smiled up at the other before he turned towards his mother again. "And? Asked everything you wanted to ask him?"

That kind of made Chanyeol curious while his mother only looked uncomfortable. "Huh?"

Baekhyun grinned devilishly. "Ohhh, I see. You haven't- well Chanyeol, my mother wanted to ask you if you got any diseases from all your sexual encounters and if we- uhm I mean you use protection." The little slip of his tongue didn’t go unnoticed by any of them.

"Baekhyun, please…" His mother was beyond embarrassed right now but she had to agree that she was the one at fault there. She knew her son isn't one to mince matters, so it shouldn't be that surprising.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol just broke out into a big and loud laugh, voice sounding deep while his eyes slightly crinkled, still open but very close to closing. 

"What, really?" He continued to laugh. "With all due respect Mrs. Byun, I'm horny not stupid."

This answer made Baekhyun laugh as well while his mother's eyes only widened.

"And you have no reason to be concerned about anything because we-" He received a light hit against his arm. "Uhm I mean me, so.. yeah, I do use protection."

Of course Baekhyun's mother saw right through it, she already did when they were talking back in his room but seeing them together like this, witnessing how they behave together and look at each other made everything so clear to her. She sighed when she realized that there was nothing she could do though, so she just stood there, looking at them and hoping for the best. Maybe this was just a phase anyway.

"Okay mom, can we go now?" Baekhyun asked, smile on his face that has been there since he saw the taller. Of course they're both too blind to have realized this change of expression but that doesn't mean his mother hasn't.

"Sure, sweetie." But then she realized something. "Oh but are you planning to be home by evening?" 

He looked at Chanyeol who shrugged at him then back to his mother. "Uhm I don't think so… You don't have to cook anything for me if that's what you implied."

"But you're gonna eat something, right?" She never liked it if her son skipped a meal. Even if it was just something small or unhealthy, she still found it better than skipping a meal.

"Yes of course, don't worry, mom! I think we are just about to get something to eat, aren't we?" He nudged Chanyeol's side

"Huh? Yeah, sure." 

His mother just nodded before Baekhyun quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Really mom, you don't need to worry. Make yourself a nice evening, okay? Love you."

With that, he put his hand around Chanyeol's arm and pulled him forward to finally go towards the taller's car.

Baekhyun's mother went inside after that but she couldn't help herself as she watched them through the window in the kitchen. Just as she looked at them, she saw how her son casually had his hands on the other guy's ass, squeezing it. They both laughed afterwards, getting into the big car and driving off to who knows where. She couldn't hope hard enough for this to just be a phase.

*

It was hot, suffocatingly hot in Chanyeol’s apartment. By now, Chanyeol was only wearing a muscle tee, tattoos full on display on those thick arms while his leather jacket was long forgotten. They were sitting next to each other on a couch, big party pizza on the table in front of them and a bottle of beer in their hands as they were talking and laughing for the whole evening already. Chanyeol didn’t live alone, so it was only a question of time until his roommates, Sehun and Junmyeon, smelled the pizza and joined them.

They were nice, really. Baekhyun knew Sehun a little from before but over the span of the evening he learned that Junmyeon is equally as nice. All of them went to the same school even if Baekhyun didn’t really saw them there before. It was only a coincidence that he even met Chanyeol and that was definitely not at school.

“Hey you got an AC here? It’s so damn hot…” 

“Might be because of me, don’t you think?” Chanyeol smirked but as he saw the smaller’s unamused face, he quickly cleared his throat. “No, we don’t. It’s shit, especially in summer but at some point you’ll get used to it.”

“Fuuuck man, I feel like I’m going to collapse or something.”

“You’re always free to strip if you want to.” Sehun chimed in with a laugh.

“Stop, at some point I might even consider it…” 

At that, Chanyeol raised a brow. “Don’t y’all have something else to do or something? The pizza’s gone and we probably still have beer for more than a week in the fridge.”

“Ohh Chanyeol’s getting horny, we better go if we don’t want to be grossed out. Come on, Sehun.” Junmyeon said with a knowing grin on his face, he knows the taller for a long time already and definitely notices when he wants them gone to be able to live his horny life but Sehun stayed quiet. “Sehun?”

“I wouldn’t really mind- you know..?” Sehun cleared his throat, looking a little helpless when he noticed that no one was able to follow his thoughts. “I mean I definitely would watch that porn if these two were the guys in there.”

Baekhyun choked while Chanyeol broke out laughing. Junmyeon just sighed, he wasn’t even surprised at this point anymore. All of them were a little tipsy and even Junmyeon couldn’t deny that Baekhyun probably was the hottest guy his roommate ever brought home, and he was pretty chill too, they got along well.

“What, you’re not even considering it? I mean we hear you guys anyways thanks to the thin walls and Chanyeol’s broken door. Wouldn’t be so different now, would it?” 

Chanyeol sighed as he put his hand on his forehead, shaking it at his roommates proposition but when he realized that Baekhyun didn’t react, he looked over to him and saw him looking hesitant of something. “Wait… you’re really thinking about it?!”

“I-I mean…” His cheeks were practically burning by now. “Not like the whole thing but I could suck you off or something… only if you’re okay with that, of course.” 

The way Baekhyun looked up at him with those sinful and pretty eyes made Chanyeol feel a lot of things, he couldn’t quite name some of them while others were pretty clear for him. He was definitely fucking horny now.

“Yeah please give a desperate man like me a show. I didn’t have any sexual encounter since forever because of that goddamn school.” Sehun said but didn’t receive a response.

“Great. Now you made it weird.” Junmyeon told him but when they looked at the two guys in question, they realized that they probably didn’t hear any of them. 

They were lost in each others eyes, just looking at each other as if they were in their own world. Then, Baekhyun slowly let his hand caress the taller’s biceps, making him shiver all over until Chanyeol himself lifted one of his hands to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, stroking it gently as he brought him closer towards his face. Their lips were barely touching as both of them smiled before closing their eyes as they finally closed the distance.

As gentle as it all looked like before, the moment their lips touched was like a switch as they started to harshly fight for dominance, teeth clashing and tongues battling until Baekhyun let his hand wander towards Chanyeol’s crotch and squeezed once, making the taller gasp. 

He won. Baekhyun dominated the kiss now, licking inside Chanyeol’s hot mouth and exploring every inch of it. Some occasional biting and nibbling was of course also a part of their heated and messy lip lock. Chanyeol had to restrain a groan when Baekhyun bit him a little harsher on the lip, letting some drool drop down onto his chin but Baekhyun was quick enough to lick it up and push it back into his mouth, making both of them moan.

It didn’t take much longer until Baekhyun slid down and let his lips trail along the taller’s jaw until he reached his neck and nibbled on the flesh there. Chanyeol enjoyed the attention his neck got as he moved his hands down the smaller’s back, hoping he would get the message.

Sure enough he did as he moved until he was sitting on his knees, never disconnecting his teeth from the hot flesh. His ass was easy to reach now, so Chanyeol wasted no second to grab at the full cheeks with both of his hands, kneading and spreading them from time to time, eliciting delicious moans from Baekhyun that sent vibrations onto his skin.

It went on like this for a while, that was until the smaller started to thrust his hips forwards to get some friction.

“Didn’t you promise me something, babe?” Chanyeol asked, smirk on his face as he reminded Baekhyun of his own idea from before.

The smaller stopped in his tracks right then, looking at Chanyeol for a few seconds before he grabbed his thighs, moving them until they were on each side of him and the taller laid on his back. When Chanyeol wanted to move upwards, Baekhyun took a hold of his shoulders and playfully pushed him back until his head was leaning against the armrest. 

He had to bite back a smile at Baekhyun’s seemingly never ending urge to show dominance in any way possible but he wasn’t able to think about this any further as he threw his head back because his already semi hard dick was suddenly freed and exposed to the damp and hot air around them. 

When he was finally able to look down again, Chanyeol noticed that the smaller’s eyes were focused on his, devilish grin on his face that made Chanyeol gulp. 

When Baekhyun looked down again, his eyes glazed with lust because even though the dick in front of him wasn’t even fully erect yet, it still had an impressive size already. His mouth watered at the thought of what’s sure to come this night, so he didn’t waste any more time and started to trail kisses along Chanyeol’s thick inner thighs, getting closer and closer towards his most private parts.

It mostly tickled, that was until Baekhyun started to change the previously soft kisses to licks and bites and Chanyeol could swear his dick grew harder and harder with each passing second. He didn’t realize he started to squirm and tried to close his legs until Baekhyun softly chuckled and took a hold of his thighs again.

He deemed it enough teasing as he saw the proud and fully erect cock in front of him and slowly wrapped one of his hands around the base, giving it a few strokes as his other hand proceeded to draw soothing circles on Chanyeol’s thigh.

Then, he gathered some saliva in his mouth and spit it right onto Chanyeol’s dick, making not only Chanyeol groan at the image of it. He watched how his spit slowly dripped down the length before he proceeded to let his hand slide up and down while his mouth went towards his balls. He barely had one in his mouth and already started to suck, making Chanyeol go insane.

“Fuck babe, you’re driving me fucking crazy you know that?” It wasn’t a question, the answer was obvious anyways. He needed something to grip onto as the smaller proceeded with his ministrations and Baekhyun’s hair seemed like a reasonable choice for that.

As his hand reached Baekhyun’s hair, he started to tug on it, making the man moan. He did it again and again until he wanted some more control and tugged harshly, making Baekhyun jerk backwards. Of course he didn’t just let go off Chanyeol’s balls without putting up a little fight, biting more, or well, actually less gently into the sensitive skin there.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he watched how Baekhyun was panting already, showing how turned on and worked up he actually was. 

“How about you quit playing around and get to work?” It took everything in him to have made that sentence sound like he was unbothered. “It’s about time, isn’t it, babe?”

These were his last words before he gave Baekhyun’s head a little push downwards. He was surprised but at the same time very pleased when the smaller didn’t resist, easily letting his head being pushed down until his lips were slightly touching the head of the cock.

He took one last deep breath before he wrapped his lips completely around the thick shaft and started to sink down on it, taking as much as he could before he went up again. Baekhyun repeated the motion for a few times, with each try he was able to get more and more of the cock down his throat.

“That’s right, babe. Do what you’re good at.” 

These words made Baekhyun feel kind of encouraged. He loved validation even though he’d obviously never say it out loud. It motivated him enough to take the last few inches in at his next try, breathing through his nose to relax himself as his eyes filled with tears.

He was breathing right against Chanyeol’s trimmed pubes as he looked up to meet the taller’s eyes who was practically mesmerized at the sight. He could feel the dick in his mouth throb, loving that he was the cause of it.

“So good for me, hm?” Chanyeol said, petting Baekhyun’s hair gently. Baekhyun looked so fucked, it was truly a marvelous sight. He wanted to see more of it.

To make things a little more fun, Chanyeol suddenly thrusted his hips upwards, not too harsh but definitely enough to make him choke. Hard. 

The feeling of the throat around him constricting was great, so after the smaller relaxed at least a little bit, he did it again and again until Baekhyun got used to it. He held onto his hair as he fucked his throat for a while.

They changed the pace naturally when Chanyeol got a little tired, Baekhyun sliding up and down that huge throbbing dick, being more or less in charge again.

Now that he didn’t have to concentrate that much anymore, Baekhyun was finally able to use his hands again which were previously gripping onto the taller’s thighs, probably leaving deep marks. He shook them once to get the life back into them before he moved them around and under Chanyeol, settling them on his ass and kneading the cheeks before using his strength to push them upwards in rhythm with his sucks, reaching even deeper. 

By now, his jaw was probably completely slack, so he didn’t feel his gag reflex kicking in that much anymore. Tears were continuously streaming down his face but he sucked as if his life was depending on it, taking strength in the gentle pets and tugs on his hair as well as the encouraging words and reactions he received from the taller.

“Fuck, just a little more now babe, okay? ‘m close.” Chanyeol panted out, receiving a hum that sent vibrations all around his cock that made him moan out loud.

Given the reaction, Baekhyun started to let out more moans. The feeling seemed to be sending Chanyeol to the edge, getting him even closer in little time. 

When Chanyeol kept his hips up by himself, the smaller knew what was coming. Just a few more sucks and Chanyeol’s whole body shuddered as he came down Baekhyun’s throat with a deep groan. He held the smaller’s head, making it impossible for him to slide off his dick which resulted in cum slowly spilling out of the corners of his mouth.

It was too much, so he wasn’t able to swallow everything fast enough. When the grip on his head got loose, he finally pulled off, but instead of relaxing or taking a deep breath, he immediately went down again and licked all the cum that spilled out of his mouth and dripped onto Chanyeol’s body off. 

He collected it in his mouth and went up in between of Chanyeol’s legs until they were nearly head to head, and connected their lips, letting the taller taste himself. 

“Oh god you’re fucking incredible.” Chanyeol said in between. 

They swapped the cum around for a little while, shoving it into each other’s mouths until it mixed with their spit and the amount was getting bigger and bigger. In the end, Baekhyun was the one that finally swallowed it, being a little tired but mostly painfully hard in his pants. He just wanted this to finally continue before they engaged in another seemingly endless make-out-session. 

He didn’t realize when but apparently Chanyeol was able to pull his pants up again before he hooked his hands under Baekhyun’s thighs and lifted him up. He was a little wobbly after such an intense orgasm and with Baekhyun in his arms but he managed to stand up and move into the direction of his bedroom.

Sehun and Junmyeon watched them with wide eyes after what just happened. Baekhyun seemed to have forgotten about their existence but Chanyeol definitely hasn’t. The wink he was sending their way before disappearing in his bedroom was proof enough.

They looked at each other and, judging from their expressions, thought the exact same. This wasn’t the Chanyeol they knew, there was something so different about him. They knew how he usually liked to do and handle things, trust them they had a lot of inappropriate talks about their latest ‘achievements’ and this was definitely not like him.

Both of them were, to no one’s surprise, painfully aroused. Their eyes changed as they finally forgot about Chanyeol and if both of their gazes indicated the same, they were probably about to do something they’d never talk about again after this night.

*

Baekhyun didn’t even realize that they’ve reached the taller’s bedroom because as soon as they did, he found himself being thrown onto the bed. Not even a second later, the dim lightning in the room was turned on and the next thing he saw was Chanyeol climbing onto the bed and hovering above him. He was so tired already even though the glint in the taller’s eyes told him that they had a long night ahead of them.

Chanyeol was already shirtless, having discarded his shirt after he turned the light on. Baekhyun wanted to touch but Chanyeol shook his head and linked his own hands into the waistband of Baekhyun’s tight jeans. “Come on babe, lift your hips for me.”

Of course he did what he’s been told, lifting his hips to make it easier for Chanyeol to get his jeans as well as his shorts off. It wasn’t easy but the taller was finally able to get them off, exposing his already very hard erection as well as his full thighs that were still covered in marks from the last times. Chanyeol loved to sink his teeth into the skin there, so he wasted no time to do exactly that, roughly biting and breaching some of the previous marks, making Baekhyun moan and squirm in a weak attempt to close his legs which was impossible because of Chanyeol’s strong grip.

Chanyeol was merciless as he made his way upwards the smaller’s thigh. When he deemed one side enough, he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. Baekhyun’s thighs were so sensitive, making him squirm, scream and moan at the feeling. When Chanyeol reached the top of the other thigh, his nose catched on the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt and he felt the need to finally get rid of this offending piece of clothing.

He shifted a bit until he was settled in between his legs, hovering right above Baekhyun again as he got a hold of the shirt and simply started to rip it from top to bottom. 

“Chanyeol-” The smaller wanted to interrupt him but Chanyeol obviously paid it no mind as he simply slapped one of the freshly bruised thighs in response, making him jerk.

When Baekhyun was finally lying completely naked under him, Chanyeol took a few seconds to admire the view, biting his lip as his eyes scanned every curve, every muscle and every mark on his body. Every little thing that Baekhyun himself might call an imperfection but to Chanyeol it was perfect, everything about him was so fucking perfect.

The feeling of being completely exposed under the taller’s gaze made Baekhyun feel hot all over. He was so painfully hard, he felt himself leaking precum already and apparently he wasn’t the only one noticing because when Chanyeol did, a smirk made its way on his face as he leaned forwards to Baekhyun’s ear.

“Already so hard from sucking me off, babe?” He bit the smaller’s ear, letting his tongue play with some of the chains from the earrings of his fully pierced ears. “Oh, or is it because you were being watched by my friends, hmm? Them watching every move of yours, every lick and every suck of those sinful lips, seeing how they’re so prettily stretched around my cock.” 

Baekhyun could only moan at this time. His patience run out, he wanted, no, he needed Chanyeol to finally do something, so he took matters in his own hands as he took the position to his advantage to take a hold of Chanyeol’s shoulders and used as much strength as he had left to flip them around until he was on top of him.

Chanyeol was smirking as he looked at Baekhyun’s flushed face and messy hair, panting heavily on top of him. It took the smaller a second to get down to lick messily over Chanyeol’s lips, trailing down his jaw and neck until he reached his chest.

“Fuck, Chanyeol- stop teasing and just fuck me already!” He bit into one of Chanyeol’s nipples and started thrusting his hips to get some well needed friction then, making the message even clearer. 

Until then, he hadn’t even realized that the taller still had his pants on, so Baekhyun made sure to get rid of them quickly to finally get closer to what he wanted. He pulled them off a bit clumsily but they weren’t so tight, so he succeeded rather fast. 

Chanyeol shifted until they were in a sitting position, lifting Baekhyun’s hips a little to be able to let his own erection slide along the smaller’s ass crack. The tip catched on his rim, making Baekhyun moan out a curse.

“I’d love to ‘just fuck you already’ but I guess we need to prep you first, hmm? ‘Wouldn’t want to hurt you too bad.” He kissed along Baekhyun’s jaw, licking over the hot skin for a few times before he gave a light slap to one of his asscheeks. “Let’s get the lube, babe.”

Baekhyun whined in annoyance, he should’ve prepared himself before coming there. Then he could’ve just taken the taller right now with a little sting but that would be okay. There is just no way he could take his thick girth without getting stretched first, damn that huge cock.

Lucky for them, Chanyeol just bought some new bottles that were standing on one of the night desks, making it easy to reach them. Soon enough, Chanyeol had one in his hands, opening it and pouring a good amount on his fingers before slowly leaning down until he was lying on his back with Baekhyun on top of him, head on his chest while his legs were on each side of Chanyeol. It was honestly comfortable for Baekhyun, he could easily relax as he started to nibble on the taller’s chest and nipples.

“You gotta help me a little if we want to stay like this, babe.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun understood, putting his hands on his own asscheeks to spread them to make the access for Chanyeol easier.

When Baekhyun’s attention was on his chest again, making Chanyeol slowly go crazy, the taller forced himself to concentrate on getting him stretched. He slowly let his hands, that were previously placed on his hips, glide towards Baekhyun’s ass, smearing lube all over on his way there. The cold substance felt so good on Baekhyun’s warm and sweaty body. He let his fingers trace along the crack of his ass before he softly circled his rim and experimentally shoved his first finger inside, making Baekhyun jerk and accidently pull Chanyeol’s nipple up at the feeling of the sudden intrusion. 

The taller could only hiss in response as he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it in again, repeating the motion for a few times before he dropped more lube onto his fingers. He also let some drip directly on the smaller’s hole. 

Baekhyun was still gripping tightly on his own asscheeks to keep them spread as he looked up to Chanyeol, not saying anything but expecting something.

Apparently, Chanyeol got the message as he smiled and gave a quick kiss to the smaller’s forehead, inserting a second finger that made Baekhyun whimper. “Look at you. Look at how good you’re doing for me.”

The praise made Baekhyun clench as he silently started to rock back onto the fingers inside him, moaning here and there before he latched himself on the other nipple. “More.”

It was a nice sight, looking at Baekhyun’s face like this, arousal written all over his face as he was concentrating on pleasuring Chanyeol even though he didn’t need to. He could just lean back and enjoy but he didn’t, always wanting the taller to feel pleasure in any kind of way. Chanyeol chuckled, he probably didn’t know that the feeling of the tight walls around his fingers and his pleasure struck expressions were already more than enough pleasure for him. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol gave in to Baekhyun’s begs, adding a third finger. He was pretty loose already thanks to Chanyeol’s big hands and equally big fingers. His wrist started to hurt slightly from how he has to bend it to make this position work but he paid it no attention as he only tried to make his fingers reach deeper and deeper until-

“Fuck! Chanyeol, r-right there!” Baekhyun moaned, way too close for his liking with the way his own cock rubbed against Chanyeol’s hot skin since he started to move back on his fingers. “I’m-, fuck I’m gonna…” 

At that, Chanyeol smirked and made sure to continue hitting that special spot inside of him, only going faster and faster. “Come for me. ‘s okay, babe.”

These words did the rest, making his body shudder all over as he drooled onto the taller’s chest, not being able to close his mouth from all the moaning. He came, painting everything in between them white and making it sticky. His breathing was ragged and he got no time to actually calm himself as Chanyeol suddenly pulled out and changed their position, pushing Baekhyun’s body up until he was on his hands and knees with Chanyeol right behind him.

“Ngh- Chanyeol, I can’t hold myself up.” He said, implying a change of position as he was still only barely there, caught in his orgasm.

A slap to his ass was answer enough to be sure that his request has been denied. “That’s not my problem now, hmm?” 

Despite what the taller said, he still took one of the cushions and put it underneath Baekhyun before he harshly pushed his head into it, making the smaller’s upper body collapse, hands gripping tightly onto the pillow as his ass was still in the air. His back was going to be hurting like shit the next day, that was for sure. 

Chanyeol coated his cock in lube before he used one hand to spread Baekhyun’s cheeks while his other hand let his cock glide along the crack for a few times before he pushed it in without a warning, making the smaller moan out loud in surprise, not stopping until he was settled deep inside, until his trimmed pubes were pushed right against Baekhyun’s skin.

“Fuck, how do you always manage to stay so fucking tight.” Chanyeol felt he was going insane just from that.

Baekhyun whined in response, feeling himself getting hard again as he was stuffed full. He still wasn’t really ready for the taller to move though. Of course, Chanyeol didn’t care about it and did exactly that, pulling his cock nearly out and slamming it right back in, starting to move in a merciless pace. The whole room was filled with lewd squelching sounds that were nearly overshadowed by the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Chan-Chanyeol-” Baekhyun moaned the only thing on his mind. Honestly, he didn’t think he could manage to form any other word right now.

Chanyeol only bit his lips, the sight of the smaller lying under him, looking so helpless as he just took everything Chanyeol gave him, sobbing at the rough thrusts while chanting his name. The taller let his hands that were previously tightly gripping onto Baekhyun’s waist to hold him more or less upwards move towards his ass. He shuffled a little and changed his thrusts to slightly slower but deeper ones as he kneaded his asscheeks, pulling them apart to have a better view of his own length disappearing into that tight hole.

“God I wish you could see this right now, babe. You’re taking me so well.” He said as he slightly digged his nails into Baekhyun’s cheeks, making the smaller moan even more. It was uncontrollable at this point.

He didn’t even notice it, too lost at this point when his whole body started to shudder and before he even realized it, a sticky substance hit his own chest as he came again. Chanyeol seemed to have realized it as Baekhyun didn’t seem to unclench anymore, it felt as if the smaller’s hole tried to force him to finally come as well.

“Fuck you came again?” There was barely a response other than a little whimper. “I’m so close too, babe. You feel so good.” 

When Chanyeol’s thrusts got slower and a little uncoordinated and Baekhyun regained at least some sense, the smaller knew it wouldn’t take long anymore. “Channie?” 

“Hmm?” The smaller responded in between all of the groans he let out.

“Don’t pull out please.” Baekhyun tried his best to turn his head a little to be able to look at Chanyeol’s face. “Please, ‘want to feel it- feel how you fill me up.” 

He couldn’t even nod, he was so close and those words just made him feel hot all over. He felt how the heat sunk to his abdomen and it didn’t take another second until he came, buried deep inside the smaller, filling him up like Baekhyun wished he would. His eyes closed for a few seconds but as he opened them again, he felt like he could come again as he witnessed how his own cum spilled out of Baekhyun’s hole from around his cock which was still inside him. 

“Fuck.” He sat back a little as he slowly pulled his dick out, watching intently as the now red and slightly loose hole pushed out more of his cum. He couldn’t help himself as one of his fingers scooped some up to push it back into the sensitive hole.

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun whined. The feeling when he was finally able to lay down and relax, nothing holding him up anymore, was indescribable. He really couldn’t take any more this night. 

Chanyeol quickly got next to him, an arm slinging around Baekhyun to gently stroke his back as the smaller buried his head into his chest.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked while he was brushing the sweaty strands of hair that sticked to Baekhyun’s forehead aside.

“Sure. It was amazing, just very demanding.” Baekhyun looked up at him, slight smile on his face that reassured Chanyeol immediately. He really didn’t want to interrupt this moment but he pulled himself together and got up to get some washcloths to clean them both up, the smaller silently watching every move of him, shamelessly enjoying the sight of his naked body. When he was finished, he just threw the cloth in some corner before lying back down next to Baekhyun.

Honestly, both of them were very tired but they couldn’t seem to sleep, so Chanyeol momentarily stopped his hand on Baekhyun’s back and sat himself upwards until he was sitting against the headboard of his bed.

Baekhyun whined at the movement, his eyes were closed as he tried to rest them as well as his body but it was to no avail when the taller decided to move so much. He even dared to stop the soothing movements on his back, so Baekhyun had no choice other than following him if he wanted to maintain their close proximity. 

He didn’t want to sit though, so he just shifted a little until his head was leaning against Chanyeol’s chest, tilted upwards so that he was able to look into his face. His arms slung themselves around the taller’s waist, shamelessly touching the skin of his body on their way there.

Chanyeol just smiled down at him as they lingered in the moment, letting the pleasant night air hit their exposed skin. Baekhyun hadn’t even realized that the window right next to the bed was wide open and by now, the air had cooled down at least a little, finally letting him breathe.

After another few seconds of comfortable silence, Chanyeol moved one of his hands into Baekhyun’s hair. It was pretty much wet from all the sweat, sticking to the smaller’s forehead once again, so Chanyeol gently pushed the black strands to the sides. Now that his forehead was exposed again, the taller slowly ducked down to press a soft kiss against it, making Baekhyun smile.

“You’re really full of surprises huh?” Chanyeol chuckled. “Who knew you would actually pull something like this.”

Baekhyun could only blush, thinking of the previous events. He couldn’t even describe what he was feeling, thinking about it, he only remembered that he completely forgot the presence of Chanyeol’s roommates as he was immersed in sucking him off. It felt like they weren’t there even though he heard them groan and curse as well. 

“Damn, what would your mom think if she knew what her son just did?” He wondered out loud to tease the smaller, laughing as he saw his sulky expression.

“Oh my- stop..” Baekhyun suddenly hit him with little to no strength left, making Chanyeol laugh even more.

“Okay, okay, babe.” He chuckled before he ducked down again to give those pouty and swollen lips a quick kiss. 

“Oh right, you should probably drink something.” He took a glance around his room. “Uhm I don’t have water here right now but well… beer?” 

This made Baekhyun laugh again. “You’re unbelievable, really.” He didn’t know if he should even be surprised that the taller had beer right next to his bed. He probably wouldn’t even have bottles of water if it wasn’t for his roommates.

“What, want something or not?” He grabbed the bottle on the nightdesk and shook it lightly in front of the smaller’s face. “Better than nothing.”

Baekhyun just took it out of Chanyeol’s hold and nearly downed half of the bottle at once, making him remember the headache he has from drinking quite a lot. He had to hold his head and squeeze his eyes shut as Chanyeol took the bottle and drank the rest of it before discarding it somewhere next to his bed again. 

“Fuck, I better not end up hungover. My mom hates it when I come home like this…” The smaller mumbled as Chanyeol found something on his desk again, cigarettes as it turns out. He looked at Baekhyun in a silent question who seemed to understand as he nodded in response.

“Here you go.” He said after he put one cigarette between his own lips and one between Baekhyun’s, lightening them directly after and putting an ashtray on his stomach. “Oh but by the way, she seems really nice.”

At first, Baekhyun smiled behind the cigarette but then he remembered their encounter a few hours ago when she first met Chanyeol. “She is, really. Usually more than today to be honest… I’m kind of surprised that you think like that, considering your encounter felt pretty uncomfortable.”

He took a deep breath, inhaling the strong smoke before he spoke again. “You know… I’ve had quite the amount of meeting with parents before, most of them by accident of course but yeah. And it usually ends bad because most of them don’t know about their son or daughter partying the night before or don’t allow them to drink and stuff like that, so they kind of escalate when they notice, it gets even worse when they see me.”

He looked down to where Baekhyun was settled against his shoulder by now, a bit more upright in order to do his best to not let the ash accidently drop down onto the taller’s chest or bed. He was listening patiently and was also quiet as he waited for Chanyeol to continue.

“But your mom seemed like she knew about everything, or well, most of the things you do or want to do. And sure, she was sceptic but she still remained polite.”

“I wouldn’t call it polite but-” Baekhyun chimed in but was caught off by Chanyeol’s laugh.

“I had dad’s cursing and throwing things at me, believe me, in comparison, that was more than polite.” Then, he seemed to remember something. “Oh what about your dad though? Does he know?”

“Uhm…” Baekhyun sighed. “It’s just me and my mom to be honest. My dad ran away when I wasn’t even born, so I don’t know him but my mom says he isn’t someone anyone would like to know anyway, sooo.”

Chanyeol just put his arm around Baekhyun and gave him a careful squeeze at that. “That’s shit. No words that could really help you, hmm?”

The smaller thought for a while before he answered. “Not really. I mean it’s not like I even want to meet him at this point but of course you’re always thinking about all the possibilities, all the what if’s.”

Chanyeol hummed, agreeing before Baekhyun looked at him in question. “Hmm?” 

“No- It’s just- You know, even though we’re all practically adults it’s normal around here to live with your parents for quite a while after. And there are also a lot of parents that still try to dictate the lives of their kids like you just mentioned. It’s quite unusual to live alone though and the three of you do, so I’m just wondering why? If that’s okay to ask…”

“Well…” Chanyeol considered if he should really tell him, show a more vulnerable side of him but in the end he thought ‘Why not?’. They are having this deep after sex talk right now and they are both under the influence of a lot of alcohol as well, he can always blame it on this anyways. “Short or long version?”

“The long one. We got tons of time, don’t we? Tell me how you ended up in a small city like this.” Baekhyun smiled at him before he pushed the last bit of his cigarette into the ashtray and made himself comfortable on Chanyeol’s chest again, starting to gently stroke the skin there to soothe and encourage the taller.

“Okay, so I have a twin sister. Me, her, my mother and my father lived together in a small apartment very far from here. When I was around 4 years old, I started to realize how my mom always seemed to do everything, especially with me and my sister. We always found our father in front of the tv, beer in his hand and more often than not screaming or cursing at the screen. And if it wasn’t directed to the screen, it was at our mom.”

“It got only worse with time, he started to let his anger out at us as well when we were barely 7 years old, especially at me. The screaming turned more and more aggressive and before I even knew it, he was starting to hit me, calling me names and ordering me around. I didn’t even realize what he was doing, I thought it was normal because he always called it like that, always telling it was to discipline me, saying it was for my own good.”

“One night, my mother suddenly bursted into our room, telling us to be as quiet as we could and pack our most important things, everything that we were able to fit in our bags. Not even 20 minutes later, we were in the car and I can still remember how me and my sister didn’t understand what was happening. We asked but mom couldn’t give us an answer either.” 

Baekhyun looked taken aback, his bottom lip between his teeth as he listened. Hearing all of this made him feel a lot of things. Life really wasn’t fair.

“Turns out that she planned this all those years already and just waited until she had saved up enough to leave without many traces. We drove and drove for days, stopping only to get something to eat or sleep at some cheap hostel. We reached a city near here where she rented a small apartment for us and tried everything she could do to remove every trace of us.”

“She still lives there, with her girlfriend now. When she came out to us, it was quite surprising if I can say so, we were young and sceptic because we didn’t understand it fully but accepted it nonetheless. Besides, her girlfriend is chill. I moved here because this school was the only one that accepted my late application while my sister lives together with her fiancé in an apartment near my mother’s. My father has never found us but I don’t know if he even tried, so yeah that’s how I ended up here.”

Baekhyun was quiet and Chanyeol thought that he might fell asleep but when he looked down, the smaller was looking right into his eyes or his soul, he wasn’t quite sure. Instead of saying something, Baekhyun just shifted a little and wrapped his arms around the taller, engulfing him in a hug. 

He didn’t let go for a while, even as he started to pepper kisses all over Chanyeol’s face, ending with a deep kiss on his lips. After they pulled back to look into each other’s eyes again, both of them felt something. They could swear that in this moment both of their hearts were beating in the exact same pace. It was intimate and none of them actually dared to act onto this feeling. It was something new to Chanyeol, he didn’t know how to react while Baekhyun, as hard he tried to deny it, knew this feeling. 

He’s felt like this before and maybe this was what his mother warned him about. He got broken once, he shouldn’t invest himself again. This time, it felt even stronger and he was scared, so, so fucking scared. He knew how this would end, it’s practically written out in front of him but he still longed for it, he couldn’t deny it. Still, suppressing everything felt like the better option right now, so he did exactly that. He promised himself to keep this thing between them only fun.

At some point, they wrapped themselves in each other’s warmth and started to talk about the most useless things until the sun started to rise and they decided it was time to catch at least a little sleep before, as Chanyeol told him, Sehun got up and starts to sing loudly all around the apartment, waking each and every person.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, both wanting to think about the feelings in the back of their heads but both of them also too tired to do exactly that, especially when the feeling of each other’s skin on their own feels so good. Warm. Comfortable.

*

It's been three weeks since that night and things between Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been going great, probably too great for it to just be considered fun at this point. They hung out a lot, even going to school together after Baekhyun asked him about it. They never really talked at school before but that was more because Chanyeol never seemed to be there. 

“My grades are fine, my attendance is shit.” The taller had said, so they made a deal. Chanyeol would pick him up and they would go to school together, at least on days they shared some classes. In the beginning, it resulted in a lot of lateness but it got better after a while.

Baekhyun’s friends still aren’t amused when he brings the taller to their table on the lunch breaks, always warning him about Chanyeol. Actually, they started doing that a year ago when Baekhyun asked them about the tall male after he noticed him for the first time. After that, he never really gave in to his interest of getting to know Chanyeol. It was just by chance that they met barely 2 months ago on a party and even back then he considered that drunken night with Chanyeol a simple one-night-stand. The taller initiated everything afterwards and he didn’t give up until Baekhyun gave in and accepted to hang out some more.

Next to school, they also went on their usual night drives just to have fun and relax, they fucked a lot as well but they never had a talk like the one three weeks ago again. They did some crazy stuff when they were drunk too but hey, they were young for a reason, right?

A week ago though, Chanyeol started acting a little weird. He asked about ‘making them official’ as if half the city they lived in didn’t already know that they’ve been hanging out, and definitely not only to talk. It’s not like they were a couple or anything but Chanyeol has been hinting on it, “Give me a chance.” he’d say whenever he could and honestly, Baekhyun didn’t know how to feel about it.

He knew he’d already fallen for Chanyeol but he was a fool if he would believe that the taller meant it serious, he was just joking around. It was probably for the better if they would just put a stop to all this, better sooner than later even if it felt like they belonged together. What was he supposed to do?

“Baekhyun? Are you in the bathroom?”

The shower was always his place to think but, of course, his train of thought was cut off by his mother yet again. “Yes, just give me a second.”

“No it’s fine, sweetie. I just wanted to ask if you’re-” Her sentence got caught off when Baekhyun opened the door, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. It didn’t take long until his mother noticed something.

“Byun Baekhyun what is this about?” She accused, pointing at his chest with wide eyes. “Is this because of him again?”

Oh. 

When he looked down, he realized what she meant. It was the result of a dumb bet, really. Junmyeon and Sehun against Chanyeol and him and well, they lost and Sehun had the great idea to go to the tattoo and piercing studio next door for them to get piercings. To be honest, it was fun. Chanyeol got his first piercing, a tongue piercing, so they were supposed to be more or less careful with kissing for a while but well, they didn’t really give a shit. 

Baekhyun though, he got his nipples pierced. He didn’t really think about it, he was drunk after all and he was quite surprised when he woke up the next day but they looked nice, so he didn’t complain. 

But honestly, he could do whatever he wanted, so he didn’t know why his mother reacted like this. “Wait, what do you even mean ‘because of him’? You mean Chanyeol?”

“Who else would lead you to do something like this?” She reasoned. “Baekhyun please, what is going on with you?”

“With me?” He scoffed. “Mom, you’re the one being unfair right now, I got piercings all over me why is it suddenly a problem?”

His mother furrowed her brows as a sad expression suddenly made itself prominent on her face. “Sweetie-”

“No mom, please listen. I get it, you are worried and you don’t have to support this but in the end, it’s my life, my decision to make. I’m just so tired of everyone hating on him, my friends, even the teachers talked to me about this, and now my own family?” His eyes teared up against his will.

“He hasn’t done anything, everyone just made it seem like he did. All I want is for you to just accept this, maybe give him one fucking chance before you judge him. Is that too much to ask for?” It was quite ironic how he didn’t want to give Chanyeol a chance but now he asks his mother to do the exact thing. He was so confused, it was frustrating.

It honestly broke her heart to see her son like this and it was all her fault. She’s just been so worried since the last time her son’s heart’s been broken, she just wanted the best for him. Now, she realized that while doing so, she completely forgot to consider Baekhyun’s feelings. It didn’t make her worry any less because she saw right through her son and noticed how unsure he himself seemed but he was right, he should know what’s best for him. It didn’t take long for the first tears to escape her eyes. 

“Baekhyun sweetie, come here.” She sobbed out as she reached towards her son, enveloping him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, really.”

Baekhyun relaxed in her embrace but seeing his mother cry like this made him do the exact same. He always got emotional way too fast. “I’m sorry too, mom.” 

They hugged for a while until both of them calmed down, Baekhyun gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he remembered something. “What did you actually want to ask though?”

“Oh right,” She smiled. “I wanted to ask if you’re hungry and if we should order something today.”

The thought of food always made Baekhyun excited, his eyes even started to sparkle. “Yes!”

And with that, they ordered some delicious food and made themselves a nice mother-son-evening. Eating, talking and laughing while watching drama movies Baekhyun would never admit he liked. 

*

It was just any other day at school when Baekhyun saw Sehun, immediately approaching him before they decided to spend the break together. Chanyeol would join them soon as well but the taller had to change the building because of his last class, so it would take him a while. It didn’t really matter though because Baekhyun and Sehun got along perfectly fine, talking about the most random shit and laughing their asses off.

They didn’t even notice Chanyeol approaching them, seemingly lost in some discussion. The taller wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, successfully catching him off guard and startling the hell out of him. Baekhyun turned around in his hold to look up at his still smiling face with a pout and furrowed eyebrows. It didn’t take another second for Chanyeol to kiss that pout off his face. 

“Nice to see you too, Chanyeol.” Sehun said, feigning annoyance. 

The taller just smirked, winking. “What, ‘want a kiss as well?” 

Honestly, Sehun wasn’t even surprised at the question. He just let out a deep sigh, hearing Baekhyun giggle in the taller’s arms, at least one of them was amused. “No but you interrupted us.”

Baekhyun whole posture suddenly changed, rolling his eyes as Sehun really just had to start with their previous discussion again. “God, why can’t you just stop with that?”

“What’s it about?” Chanyeol asked, more uninterested than anything else. 

“Can you believe that our lovely Baekhyun right here thinks that Final Fantasy VII is a bad-”

“I did not say it is a bad game, Sehun.” The smaller said, annoyed. “I just said that there are better games in the series but many think of it as the best one when it’s actually just so good because of nostalgia.”

“Look!” Sehun looked at Chanyeol while pointing furiously at Baekhyun. “He’s crazy!”

It was clear that Sehun expected some kind of answer from him even though in all honesty, he didn’t really care. He looked at the smaller still in his hold, with his arms linked in front of him and back to Sehun who looked at him expectantly. "Uhm… I think he’s kind of right though."

Sehun scoffed. "Of course you'd say he's right, you're in love with him. Everything he does or says is right for you." 

Silence. 

Complete utter silence as Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at each other. Sehun couldn't look at this, how they're both so oblivious to the other's feelings. “Oh my god you two are basically dating and still- no whatever, do what you want but please don’t act that clueless around me.”

He left with those words, letting them stand there in an awkward silence. This was something new and kind of weird for both of them but the taller seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing after he cleared his throat. Chanyeol slowly turned towards Baekhyun with his usual grin and gave him a not so gentle slap on the ass. “See you, babe.”

Before he could even answer, the taller had already left. Of course, he thought. This was confirmation enough for Baekhyun to know that it was probably just another joke. Even if he had to admit that Chanyeol seemed a little different after Sehun’s words.

*

“Jun…” Chanyeol fell onto the couch, right next to him after he got home. He skipped the rest of classes today after that encounter with Sehun and Baekhyun. 

Junmyeon found it unusual to see the taller like this, so he figured something was wrong just from the tone of his voice and one look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sehun is an ass.” The taller said, eyebrows furrowed as he glared into nothingness.

Junmyeon sat himself up with a long sigh. “Well yeah that’s nothing new but you’re usually worse than him, so what happened exactly?”

“He made things awkward between Baekhyun and me.” He bit on his bottom lip as if he contemplated if he should say more. “I think I pulled myself together soon enough but it seems like Baekhyun was a little taken aback.”

Chanyeol told him a few things after Junmyeon asked him about it. He told him about their intimate night that had happened after they vanished into his room, about the endless times they just hung out and about the encounter today and it honestly felt good to let it all out for once, to have someone to listen to everything and not judge him.

“You really like him, huh?”

“Yes.” It was weird to actually say it aloud. “I just can’t shake off the feeling that I’m fucking things up, I mean I probably do but it’s not like I even know what to do because I’ve never done something like this before.” 

Junmyeon sighed when he realized how his free day is going to be spent like, there was a long discussion ahead of them. The things you do for a friend, he thought.

*

It’s been another week and everything went back to normal, no awkwardness engulfing them anymore but to be honest, they haven’t talked about Sehun’s words again. It’s like they both forgot this even happened except they didn’t. Chanyeol has been going crazy, thinking his head would explode from all the thinking he’s done. It was so unusual for him, so new but he was pretty sure about his feelings now, especially after his talk with Junmyeon and he wanted to go for it. He didn’t see any sense in prolonging and wanted to take matters in his own hands, he had a plan. 

It was all or nothing as he stood in front of Baekhyun’s door, waiting for the smaller to open it. It was evening already and his mother was at the cinema with some of her friends, so Baekhyun invited him over which was a relief for Chanyeol because being at the smaller’s place that gave them a lot more privacy made it easier for him to execute his plan. 

When Baekhyun finally opened the door, he was surprised to see Chanyeol so properly dressed. They usually didn’t care about their appearances, especially not when they didn’t even plan on going out that day. The smaller felt a little out of place, even if it was his own home, with his messy hair and in his oversized and partly ripped shirt and comfy sweatpants in comparison to Chanyeol’s very much styled hair that exposed his forehead deliciously while he was dressed in a low cut top that exposed his collarbones and some lines of his tattoos, a leather jacket on top of it and black, tight jeans that engulfed his legs prettily, making his strong thighs even more prominent. 

In short, Baekhyun’s mouth watered at the sight in front of him. “Oh- did you want to go out? Should’ve told me beforehand. Uhm, wait a moment for me to get ready?”

“No.” Chanyeol quickly said but the smaller’s confused gaze made him realize that it wasn’t exactly clear what he meant. “I mean no, I didn’t want to go out. But I guess we can if you want.” 

The taller prayed that Baekhyun declined because that would make his plan difficult again and he really didn’t need that. Apparently, his prayers have been heard because Baekhyun shook his head not a few seconds after. 

“Let’s stay here.” He said, taking a step outside to grab one of the taller’s hands to drag him inside with him. He could swear he saw some of his neighbours outside and rolled his eyes at the thought of being another addition to their latest gossip. 

They found themselves in Baekhyun’s room in no time at all, Chanyeol sitting on a chair while the smaller placed himself on the desk in front of it, not caring about sitting on all the pieces of paper that were supposed to be his homework. He basked in the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on his thighs and how it seemed almost natural as the taller had placed them there. 

“So, tell me why you’re dressed like this?” One of his brows arched up out of curiosity.

“Hmm, ‘don’t like it?” Chanyeol playfully asked but he knew that he wouldn’t come far with playfulness as Baekhyun always waited as long as it took for him to explain. He was stubborn like that. “Guess I just felt myself today and wanted to make the best out of it.”

“Oh quit that, you’re always feeling yourself.” He leaned forward a bit and let his hand roam through Chanyeol’s hair until he suddenly tucked at it a little to tilt his head upwards. Then, he quickly ducked down to catch his bottom lip between his teeth. pulling the plump flesh up in a teasing manner before retreating again. “But to be fair, you are fucking hot, no matter what you’re wearing.”

Baekhyun’s expression was way too sinful in Chanyeol’s eyes, already looking so well fucked when nothing even happened yet. His eyes already lidded as he gazed devilishly at the taller, lips parted, god, he was doing the thing with his lips that drove Chanyeol crazy because it always looked so sensual. He realized again how deep he was actually into this, how this night was either going to turn out into all he dreamed of or nothing at all. 

They were both lost in their thoughts, aroused and Chanyeol may have been a little nervous as well but the smaller didn’t need to know that. It was now or never. “Got a little surprise for you.”

Baekhyun looked a little confused as he tilted his head slightly. “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Well you once told me that you really liked to top, remember?” Without realizing it, his hands got a little jittery as they were still stroking the smaller’s thighs.

“Uhm...yeah? And?”

Why was he even surprised, Baekhyun was so dense sometimes. Of course he wouldn’t even get the most obvious hint ever. “God, Baek, don’t make me say it aloud.”

The smaller still looked confused until he suddenly freezed. “Wait wait wait wait-” He took another breath. “You’d let me fuck you?!”

“I mean why not.” Baekhyun’s reaction seemed to be positive, he was relieved. “If you want to.” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, of course I want to!” He said, excitedly as he nearly jumped down the desk to land on Chanyeol’s lap. It could’ve ended bad because he kind of slipped but thankfully Chanyeol’s hands were there to save his back from hitting against the desk. He didn’t let it bother him though, as he started to trail kisses along Chanyeol’s jaw and down his neck. “Fuck, I’m already getting hard just thinking about it.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I already prepped myself at home.”

The smaller froze on his lap before he looked up, interested. “D-Don’t tell me you still have a plug in or something.” The image he has in his head was already way too much.

The taller shook his head, mumbling something in Baekhyun’s neck. “Hmm? Well what did you do?”

“I just fingered myself.”

A sharp intake of breath. Baekhyun realized once again just how affected Chanyeol was able to make him. “How did it feel?” He asked playfully.

“Hmm. A little weird, I guess.” He chuckled.

“First time, right?” A nod confirmed his question. Chanyeol told him once that he never bottomed before but that didn’t mean that he never experimented, so Baekhyun just wanted to make sure. 

He was smiling softly as he pulled Chanyeol upwards with himself, getting on his tiptoes to reach the taller’s ear to nib on it. “Channie?” 

There was a little break as Baekhyun pulled back to kiss him, searching his eyes. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

It was barely a whisper but it made Chanyeol feel good, feel cared for and he didn’t know if he ever felt like that before, definitely never in a situation like this. There was a last kiss pressed to his lips before Baekhyun pulled him around to playfully slap his ass and push him onto the bed.

“Then let me take this pretty ass and give it the attention it deserves before you change your mind.” He joked before joining a smiling Chanyeol on the bed, not wasting time as he started to sensually make out with him, let their tongues meet and teeth crash in a wet kiss until there was no breath left for the both of them. 

Soon, they were both shirtless and Baekhyun thought that it was about time to do more when he saw the big tents in both of their pants. “Turn around.”

Chanyeol complied, laughing as he did so. He still couldn’t believe this was actually about to happen. Impatient fingers tugged at his pants and he felt a little stupid when he realized that they were really hard to get off. Why did he have to wear them today. Judging from the annoyed grunts Baekhyun let out, the smaller was probably thinking about the same.

Thankfully, it just took a few more tugs and some scratches from Baekhyun’s nails that digged into his skin and the pants were finally off. It didn’t take more than a second for the shorts to follow, revealing the flesh of Chanyeol’s a little more muscular but nonetheless pretty ass as well as his strong thighs. The sight made Baekhyun’s mouth water in anticipation, so he gave his ass a little slap.

He couldn’t just start right then and there even though he might have thought about it but the taller wasn’t used to this, so Baekhyun was about to make sure he would never regret this. He noticed that Chanyeol was looking back at him from over his shoulder and this made Baekhyun finally move, draping himself over the taller, finally giving in to the urge to touch and kiss everywhere he could reach. He started slowly from his neck down to his back, switching between soft kisses, open mouthed ones and a little harsher sucks that were leaving marks for sure and elicited quiet moans from the taller.

Baekhyun sunk lower and lower, taking his time with each movement. When he reached Chanyeol’s ass, the taller under him shuddered so hard at the contact, making Baekhyun chuckle dryly. He would finally be able to make him understand how Baekhyun himself feels when the taller does those things to him. 

He squeezed the flesh there, sucking and biting until he finally got closer to his hole, letting a finger roam around the puckered rim while his other hand kept one cheek up, spreading it for easier access. It was noticeable that he was already stretched from the way his hole gaped a little from time to time, nearly as if it was yearning for something to stuff it.

Baekhyun didn’t warn him when he leaned forward to press his tongue right onto the flesh, not entering, just pressing against it and Chanyeol jerked at the feeling, eyes widening as his head flung back to look at the smaller who had retreated his tongue, looking him in the eyes to see the devilish expression Baekhyun often had during sex.

And with that, he sunk right back in. This time though, he let his tongue enter, starting to eat him out. It felt like Baekhyun was addicted, like this was his last meal and it felt just so good, Chanyeol could lose his mind any damn moment, especially when a finger joined his tongue with little to no resistance. 

“Fuck, babe. You make me feel so good.” Chanyeol moaned, knowing how the smaller gets off of praise.

Baekhyun had no shame, he loved this. He knew the taller was clean in and out, always taking good care of his hygiene even if many wouldn’t think so judging from his reputation and personality. Honestly, he missed doing those kind of things and perhaps he already hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they were switching their usual roles. He also swelled with pride, thinking of how good Chanyeol is feeling judging from all his moans and groans and how he unconsciously started to move his hips.

At some point though, he felt how painfully hard his own erection was straining against his pants and decided that it was about time to finally get rid of his own pants, making Chanyeol let out a low whimper at the loss of contact. It didn’t take long for him to catch on what the smaller was doing though, as he looked back to see him out of his pants and with a bottle of lube from next to his bed in his hand. 

He uncapped the bottle and poured a good amount on his own dick before he let some dribble onto Chanyeol’s hole as well. Then he leaned forward to place himself above the taller, one hand still on his dick to let it glide in between the asscheecks while the other was placed on the bed next to one of Chanyeol’s in order to support himself. He was practically placed on the taller’s back, giving him a kiss on one of his shoulder blades before he placed his head on top of it, close enough to be able to play with his ears, licking around them before he took a shaky breath. “Think you’re ready?”

Chanyeol was already a little out of it from the feeling of Baekhyun’s dick slowly applying pressure against him, not entering yet. He was a little nervous to be honest, not because he questioned if it would fit, he knew damn well how much could fit in there from the things he tried with Baekhyun and even though the smaller’s size was clearly above average as well, he didn’t worry about if this could potentially hurt. In fact, he worried about Baekhyun and if he was good enough for him, if he could ever be. 

A little pull on his ear ripped him out of his thoughts as he just nodded, motioning for Baekhyun to continue and so he did. It went surprisingly well considering it was Chanyeol’s first time trying it, Baekhyun thought. Well that was only until the head was in and suddenly Baekhyun was kind of stuck. He knew very well what was happening, so he leaned forward to be able to whisper again.

“Channie, you gotta unclench.” Nothing happened. “I know how this can be, baby, but we’re stuck like this.”

Chanyeol tried, he really did, but it was harder than it seemed in that moment. He couldn’t really relax and didn’t know what to do. “Fuck.” He rasped out.

At least he was trying, Baekhyun thought. He didn’t blame him, this is normal, this can always happen. “Try taking a deep breath and just calm down, okay?”

While doing so, he felt how Baekhyun placed soothing kisses all over his shoulder and neck and after a few tries, it finally worked and the smaller could finally bury his whole length in Chanyeol’s hole. They stilled for a few seconds, just staying like this to get used to this. Honestly, Baekhyun was dying to move already but he pulled himself together.

“You okay?” He asked after a while, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

“Yeah, you can move.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, so he started to move with careful but deep thrusts, speeding up slightly after a little while when he heard Chanyeol moan. They were both usually loud in bed, Baekhyun maybe a little more, so it was nice for him to finally be able to focus more on all the sounds he emitted from the taller this time because he was usually to lost to focus on much more than the thrusts he received. 

He shifted a bit, so he was sitting up again while Chanyeol was still on his hands and knees and took a hold of his waist. Then, he experimentally used some force to make the taller move his hips back against the thrusts, making everything a little rougher with this movements because he thought Chanyeol might like it. He did, clearly. In fact both of them did if their loud growls were anything to go by.

“Feeling good?” He said, biting back a moan.

“Mhm.” It was everything Chanyeol was able to answer in between all those new feelings he experimented. It all felt so new to him but definitely not in an unpleasant way, being filled like that was filthy but it felt good, so, so good. He didn’t notice the way his own body reacted, pushing itself automatically against every incoming thrust he received. The burn that was emerging from the harsh grip the smaller had on his waist, fingernails digging into the skin was driving him crazy, slowly but steadily.

“Can you sit up as well?” Baekhyun asked before he slowly slung his hands around the taller’s middle, slowly pulling him up so that his back was pressed against Baekhyun’s chest once again. The feeling of the cold metal from the smaller’s nipple piercings rubbing against his hot back was a sensation for Chanyeol.

They slowly picked up their pace again, the new angle making Baekhyun being able to hit something deep inside the taller, suddenly making him shudder all over.

“Fuck, again.” He rasped out in between some moans.

Baekhyun smirked, knowing very well what he just found. He continued to hit it again and again. “That’s your sweet spot, Channie. And I’ll make sure to hit it again and again.”

Hearing it out loud made Chanyeol impossibly hard, even harder than before without even having touched- or having been touched. As he looked down at his own body he saw Baekhyun’s hands roaming around, trailing along the lines of his muscles. The touch was so light, the complete opposite to the previous harsh grip, he could barely feel it at all but when he did, it tickled pleasantly.

At some point he felt Baekhyun’s hands wander downwards, wander right towards his throbbing dick, engulfing it with his hand. Even at this slightest of touch, the taller jerked forward, too sensitive from all the pleasure he’s receiving. 

Baekhyun started stroking him shortly after he felt his own orgasm approaching. He knew it wouldn’t take too long anymore, for both of them. 

Chanyeol turned his head as far as he could to try and look at the smaller, hoping he would get his message. He seemed to lost to react though. “Babe, kiss me.”

The smaller finally reacted, ripped out of his trance as he leaned forward to see the needy expression on Chanyeol’s face, giving in to engage them in a hot kiss. It was obviously sloppy, lots of teeth and tongue but it was also just enough to bring them over the edge. 

When Baekhyun’s teeth pulled on Chanyeol’s tongue piercing, the taller came first, painting the smaller’s hands and his own chest and abdomen in milky liquid. He shuddered all over, still kissing Baekhyun but with little to none action anymore. By now it was more like an exchange of spit as their tongues pressed together uncontrollably. That was until Chanyeol couldn’t breathe anymore and fell forward on his hands again. His knees were close to giving out as well but he tried his best to keep them up.

“Mhm, Channie.” A few more thrusts and Baekhyun came as well, buried deep inside the taller while releasing his seed. 

The feeling of come flooding his walls, the feeling of being filled in such a way was overwhelming. Chanyeol couldn’t keep the deep moans from spilling right out of his pretty mouth, his lips puffy while looking red and abused.

Baekhyun rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts, feeling how his own knees slowly gave out. He pushed himself down against Chanyeol with a little force for both of them to lay down, still connected.

They panted heavily, Chanyeol lying on his front, Baekhyun on top of his back, still lazily moving inside of him.

Barely a few minutes of silence until the smaller decided to place kisses on Chanyeol’s shoulder. They really did it, realization hit both of them. It already felt like a dream, a very beautiful one at that.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun whispered at some point, having drawn enough invisible lines on the muscular back under him. At some point he thought the taller might have fallen asleep.

“Good. Tired but good.” The taller tried to look back but it was a little hard with their position. Baekhyun realized that as well, so he carefully pulled himself out, enjoying the whimper that left Chanyeol’s mouth, giggling a little.

They were finally able to change their positions, Chanyeol turning around, feeling a undeniable pain in his backside when he did so. Baekhyun climbed on top of him again. 

“Channie?” Baekhyun asked to get his attention even though it was clearly on him already, as always. “I took your ass virginity.” He laughed.

“You did, babe, you sure did.” He said with a chuckle, thinking about if he should finally voice out what he wanted to the whole night, no, for weeks already. In the end, he still decided against it, hoping for a better moment. “I’m glad I kept it for so long. There wouldn’t have been anyone better to do so.”

It made Baekhyun blush. “I guess so.” He looked like he was thinking about something. “Let’s take a short shower and clean you up though, wouldn’t want you to have dried cum in there only after your first time.”

They took a shower together, Baekhyun helping him clean everything thoroughly. They sucked each other off under the water when they couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. Too tired to start a another round, they fell back onto the bed again. ‘Only for a little while’ they promised, wanting to rest their eyes and gain some energy back before they wasted the night away with movies and conversations about everything and nothing. It didn’t really work out that well though, as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

*

Baekhyun woke up about half an hour later because his stomach started to growl. Right, he hasn’t eaten yet and it was already pretty late. He started to kiss Chanyeol’s chest in front of him because that was the only part he was able to reach without trying to untangle them and hoped the taller would wake up from this. 

When he didn’t, Baekhyun bit into one of his nipples, making Chanyeol groan before he shifted around a little, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes tried to stay pressed close. “Chanyeol, wake up.” 

“Hmm?” He finally opened one eye, looking down to see Baekhyun in his hold. The feeling that filled him at the sight was probably better than how heaven could ever feel like, he thought. 

“I’m hungry.” Baekhyun simply explained before he sloppily started to untangle them. It was definitely easier with the cooperation of the taller. “You want something too? I’m gonna put a pizza or something in the oven.”

“Sure, babe.” Chanyeol smiled when he received a short peck on his lips before the smaller left the room. He really didn’t think they would just sleep right after, he still had to talk to him but thankfully there was going to be another chance real soon.

They ate the pizza in Baekhyun’s bed, the smaller turning on his tv and letting some movie play. There was a comfortable silence around them as they slowly let the huge pieces of pizza vanish. It wasn’t really necessary to make a big party pizza but apparently Baekhyun was very hungry. 

The food was gone soon. Now, they were cuddling while watching the movie, laughing and talking sometimes. It was comfortable, Chanyeol really wouldn’t exchange this for anything but he wanted this to be permanent. He wanted to be a constant in Baekhyun’s life and he wants Baekhyun to be one in his too.

At some point, steps from outside the room catch Baekhyun’s attention. His mom was probably back. He looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes when he realized he hasn’t told her that the taller would be here. It’s not like she would do anything against it but he definitely didn’t want to deal with this right now, so he motioned the taller to be quiet. 

He stood up from his bed to quietly lock the door to his room but before he could, he was suddenly turned around and pushed harshly against his own door. Large hands were on him in no time at all, roaming around his body to ultimately settle on his hips. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t as he suddenly moaned at the feeling of lips on his neck, kissing, licking, biting, colouring the skin, making it bloom. 

“What- what are you doing?” He finally asked when he finally got some air.

“Hmm” Chanyeol’s lips never left his skin completely. “Making you mine, babe.”

His deep voice sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine, he couldn’t help but moan at the words. If only he wasn’t so clueless, he would understand that the taller was serious about it. At some point he pulled Chanyeol upwards to connect their lips, thinking he was going insane from all the attention his neck received. He would never be able to hide the bruises but honestly, why would he even do that anyways. 

When he thought he would go insane from the man’s lips on his neck, he probably forgot how sinful Chanyeol’s kisses felt because those made him lose every kind of sense he thought he had. Also, everything about the tall man felt so different today, he was so different in so many ways today and he really wanted to know why. He couldn’t ask though, because his head was clouded as he enjoyed the kiss, loving how Chanyeol traced all the right lines with his tongue and sucked at all the right spots in his mouth.

At some point, one hand went up from the smaller’s waist to cradle his face instead. Stroking his cheek in such a careful and loving manner, he slowly pulled away to be able to breath. A thin line of spit still connected them as their faces were only inches apart, panting heavily.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly widened at the words being muttered to him. The hand on his cheek suddenly feeling more like a burn than anything else. Why? Why would he say something like this? If this is another joke, Baekhyun’s heart might not be able to handle it.

“God, Baekhyun, I love you so much.” Chanyeol repeated when he realized how Baekhyun completely froze under his touch. Honestly, he wasn’t that surprised. He actually expected a reaction similar to this.

“I know this isn’t typical for me, you didn’t expect it and to be honest, neither did I.” He tried. He wouldn’t give up until Baekhyun answered him even if it might be an answer he wouldn’t like. “But then, I realized that I wanted more than just the one night stand we started this with. I got to spend more time with you that was more than enjoyable and not just because of the amazing sex. You made me feel things I never felt before and after endless teasing of Sehun and a talk with Junmyeon I realized what it was that I felt for you.”

He was serious, fuck, what does he expect from him? He had so many questions.

Baekhyun still didn’t answer, frozen in place, so Chanyeol continued. “And I know you don’t want to do this anymore. I know you’ve been hurt and I hate the idea of that, I really do. But as selfish as it sounds, I also want to try. I want to try to be together with you and do better than anyone else ever could.” 

Chanyeol sighed when there was still no answer. “I know this could probably destroy everything we ever had but please, give me a chance.”

They were engulfed in silence, Chanyeol’s hopeful eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s. He was determined but when seconds that felt like minutes and minutes that felt like hours passed, his determination seemed to slowly shatter. He wanted an answer, anything, really but by now he thinks that he’d probably prefer not hearing it. 

Baekhyun was thinking so much, too much. But what could he do? He only had bad experiences with relationships and love and Chanyeol, well the taller was a prime example of the type of guy he falls for. The type of guy that makes him feel like he was unstoppable, that with him by his side, he could do anything. The type of guy that always destroyed him when their relationship came to an end, a painful end that ripped his heart in so many pieces. And just when he thought he was able to put the pieces together again, someone new came that destroyed it.

Chanyeol was like those guys but at the same time he was so, so different than all of them. Baekhyun was lost, confused. He didn’t know what to do. His head told him no, he would only get hurt again but his heart told him that he should give it a try. He fell for the taller a long time ago and if they won’t try, how would they ever be able to know if this would’ve worked. Deep inside he knew that he wanted this too.

Right before Chanyeol’s determination disappeared completely, he heard Baekhyun take a deep, shaky breath. “Okay.” And with those words, arms slung around Chanyeol’s neck as he was being pulled in an unsure embrace.

“Really?” Chanyeol asked him once more, he couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, let’s try.” Baekhyun answered. “You’re right, you’re making me feel things too. For a long time already, to be honest.” 

They were happy, unsure but happy and that was all that mattered for now. They could work things out, they knew they could. 

“And we did. It wasn’t always easy but we did. I still remember how shocked his mother was the next day when both of us went downstairs and he introduced me as his boyfriend. Everything was so new to me but with him by my side, it was more than easy to get used to all this. Soon after, we graduated and while I searched for a job, he wanted to continue studying. He got accepted at the university he dreamed of and I got a job offer in the same city, so we moved together, just us two. He gave me a chance back then and I made sure to never let him regret in doing so and look where we are now.” He looked around the cozy room.

“Married, in a big and cozy house with you, the two most beautiful children on earth. This is so much more than everything we could have ever wished for back then.” He smiled, gently stroking the cheek of their younger daughter. Both children were already asleep in their beds for a while but he couldn’t care less and continued his story as he reminisced about the past.

He was so caught up in it that he didn’t hear the door opening and got a little surprised when arms wrapped around him from behind. A light kiss got pressed to one of his cheeks. “What are you still doing here, hmm? I was waiting for you for a while already.”

There was no bite in Baekhyun’s voice, he just seemed curious. Chanyeol sighed a little, turning his head so he could look into his husband’s eyes. He still looks as beautiful as in the past. “I told them how I fell in love with you, babe.”

The smaller’s cheeks were getting slightly red as he playfully hit his husband. “Yeol, we talked about this. They’re too young for the full story and even when they’re older I don’t think they even want to hear all the details you put into it.”

“Oh come on, babe. I would never tell them all the nasty details, I’m just saying that their daddies always had a lot of love for each other.” Chanyeol chuckled. “And still have.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile before he looked at their sleeping kids. They always look so peaceful when they’re asleep, a stark contrast to the troublemaker’s they are when they’re awake. “We’re so lucky.”

“We are.” Chanyeol agreed. It’s already been 5 years since they got a sudden call from Junmyeon who worked at the hospital. They were thinking about kids a lot during that time but the decision was final when their friend called, telling them about a baby girl that the mother couldn’t keep. Something similar happened 2 years after, so they got another girl. They never regretted it because they were truly the perfect addition to their little family. 

Chanyeol stood up to kiss their children good night, Baekhyun following suit before they quietly made their way out and headed into the direction of their bedroom. The smaller was sitting on their bed when his husband was stripping out of his shirt. He was still fit, only getting more and more buff with time as it seemed. 

He was about to fold his shirt and put it on a chair next to the bed but before he was able to do so, a hand took a hold of his arm as he was turned around. Now, he was facing his husband still sitting on their bed only wearing his pyjama pants. He looked down at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Sooo,” The smaller started with a glint in his eyes. “You told them how we got together?”

“Yes?” He still wasn’t able to figure out what Baekhyun’s intentions were.

“And you said you let out the nasty details?”

What was he up to? “Of course.”

“And you still took so long? Was there that much besides the incredible sex?” Baekhyun smirked and lightly tugged on the taller’s arm, making him move forwards.

Oh. It makes sense now, he thought as he slowly crawled up on the bed, his husband making space for him as he simultaneously moved backwards. It’s not like they wouldn’t still have sex regularly but regular today definitely means something else than what they considered regular all those years ago. “Was? Isn’t it still incredible?” 

Baekhyun’s head was leaning against the headboard, Chanyeol directly above him with his hands supporting him on each side of Baekhyun. The smaller put his arms around his neck, pulling him in to connect their lips in a kiss. Demanding. 

When they parted, Baekhyun was taken aback as he looked into his husbands blown pupils, filled with desire. Still, there was enough time to tease. “Well you have to admit that there was a time where you were more... intense.” 

Chanyeol knew that his husband was only teasing him but still. If he wants intense he’ll show him, he thought. He’ll make sure this will be one of the nights the smaller won’t ever be able to forget. 

He smirked, leaning forward until his lips grazed against his husbands ear. He made sure to use his most seductive voice then. “Wanna live in the past tonight, babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was it! The first work I've been able to finish. I'm honestly not really satisfied because it didn't quite turn out like I planned in the beginning but I just wanted to post this because, like I just said, I finally finished something. Even if it was quite short. If you're still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit. In that case, thank you for reading!


End file.
